


Ineffable Valentines - Day 10: Champagne

by LollyHolly99



Series: Ineffable Valentines 2020 [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Champagne, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Other, Post-Apocalypse, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollyHolly99/pseuds/LollyHolly99
Summary: Anathema and Newt should maybe not have allowed alcohol at their wedding reception. Either that, they thought, or they shouldnt've invited Aziraphale and Crowley to come along, as a few more names to pad out the quite sparse guest list. The latter would've been rude, though, and the former would disappoint the other (adult) guests.So there was champagne at the celebration, as well as the angelic/demonic duo.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Valentines 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619575
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Ineffable Valentines 2020





	Ineffable Valentines - Day 10: Champagne

**Author's Note:**

> i'm BEHIND but [day 10 of these prompts](https://mielpetite.tumblr.com/post/190020835427/okay-people-thank-you-all-for-your-input-i-have)! today's prompt: champagne :>

Anathema and Newt should maybe not have allowed alcohol at their wedding reception. Either that, they thought, or they shouldnt've invited Aziraphale and Crowley to come along, as a few more names to pad out the quite sparse guest list. The latter would've been rude, though, and the former would disappoint the other (adult) guests.

So there was champagne at the celebration, as well as the angelic/demonic duo.

The duo, who, after having gotten their hands on far too much of said champagne, were gathering the attention of everyone else in attendance, upstaging the newlyweds at their own wedding.

"You didn't add any Queen songs to the wedding playlist, did you?" Anathema asked her now-husband, both of them watching on as the supernatural couple fell over eachother, laughing heartily and making their way over to some seats near the dancefloor.  
Newt thought for a second. "Um... I don't think I did." As if he'd risk adding music to the playlist without assistance from someone whose hands weren't _cursed_ with technophobia. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm _not_ dealing with the disaster we'd have on our hands if we had a drunk Crowley _and_ Queen playing over any speakers in the same room. I've been in that car of his, there's no way he wouldn't go apeshit."

* * *

"The way the kids-" Crowley snorted. "Adam 'n his lot. The way they fuckin'... _scarpered_ out of the way of the bouquet when 'nathema threw it. Wish I'd been recordin' it - their parents'd love to show that off if'n'when they start bringin' dates home."

"Not... not quite as funny though-" Aziraphale covered his mouth as he giggled. "As Tracy's mad dash for it. And the look she gave Serg- Suh- Mister Shadwell!"

"And his _face_!" Crowley hollered. "Almost thought he'd explode, or s'mthin', right then 'n there."

Aziraphale sighed and leaned closer to Crowley, almost spilling the contents of the glass in his hand in the process. "D'you think we'll have another wedding to go to soon, then, love?"

"Hmm..." Crowley leaned his head back, and sprawled out over the chair. "Depends... Dunno if Shadwell'll have the guts to pop the question."

"Well, Tracy's not the most... tra- tradish'null of women. She'd probably do it. 'f he takes too long."

"How long d'you think?"

"Oh," Aziraphale waved a hand as he thought. "About a week or so from now, at m'best guess." 

* * *

No-one noticed when Crowley snapped his fingers. _Everybody_ noticed when the speakers started blaring Queen's discography, and Crowley grabbed Aziraphale, dragging him to the dancefloor.

"C'mon, angel, you know this one! Played it f'r you the other day!"

The pair swayed to the beat of the song's introduction dramatically, pulled to and fro by Crowley, with his excited grip on Aziraphale's hands.

"Crowley! Dear, you- you know I'm not much of a dancer!" Aziraphale protested, but his giggling and enthusiastic mirroring of Crowley's movement betrayed him.

"Y'don't have to be! C'mon! _Ooh, you make me live_ -!" Crowley's singing was loud, far from synchronised with the song playing over the speakers, and entirely off-key, but the drunken demon's smile was wide as could be. "Come oooon - _oh, y'r the best friend, that I ever had_ \- join in, 'ziraphale!"

Aziraphale couldn't help but chuckle at Crowley's attempts at singing. He did, in fact, know the song from Crowley playing it in the bentley a few times while he'd been in there, and couldn't resist joining in, his singing just as loud and messy as his partner. " _I've been with you such a long time! Y'r my sunshine, and I_ -"

"Wait-" Crowley interrupted. "Ughh, too drunk, fucked up the miracle, tha's not Freddie, this's some... somebody's cover."

He snapped his fingers again, trying to focus properly through the haze of the alcohol, and gave a pleased nod when he heard the correct voice playing instead.

"Hah, there we go. _Oh, you're m'best friend_!"

Anathema watched on as the pair continued to 'dance' from the other end of the room, and turned to Newt.

"Babe, I thought you said there wasn't any Queen on the playlist."

"There wasn't! Not as far as I knew, at least." Newt replied.

"Hmh. Angel-slash-demon magic. I should've known." She rolled her eyes and tutted. "I knew I should've drawn up some sigils beforehand to stop them pulling something like this."

Newt shrugged. "They're loud, but at least... it's a bit funny? And no-one's getting hurt?"

"No-one except my ears." She smirked, and kissed him. "They're lucky they're so cute together, and that I'm enjoying my special day with my husband so much."

" _Husband_." Newt chuckled, blushing. "Boy, that feels weird to be calling myself-"

"- _OOH, YOU MAKE ME LIVE_ -"

* * *

"Crooooowley~" Aziraphale sang from the comfort of Crowley's arms, as they swayed together, slow dancing along with the other attendees now.

"Aziiiiiiraphale~" Crowley said back, copying his tone. They'd both managed to turn down their volume for the gentler song.

"D'you... r'member how I asked, earlier, about 'nother wedding to go to?"

"Yeah? What- what about it?"

"...Should be _ours_."

"You..." Crowley wasn't sure if he'd heard properly. After all, both of them were on their... sixth... seventh... well, they'd gone beyond their drunken selves' abilities to count properly, even though they'd only used one glass each the entire time - miracles to refill said glasses were, for lack of a better word, a blessing. "Y'what?"

"We should get married~"

Crowley blinked at the angel. "Wh... y'wanna?"

"Mhm." Aziraphale hummed with a smile. "Like this."

"Y'don't think 's... too human f'r us?"

"D'you?"

"N-naw, no, I- I want it too, I like the... the whole... the promise idea."

"Hmm... So do I, love..."

"So, uh... should... should I do th' whole... bit with the knee 'n the ring now?"

"No, not right now... But sometime..."

"...When we're less drunk?"

Aziraphale nodded. "When we're less drunk."

**Author's Note:**

> hmmmg I hate being so late w/ these ;;;
> 
> [yell at me on my tumblr](https://lollyholly99.tumblr.com/)! or [come chill on my gomens discord server](https://discord.gg/6AMeV2C)!


End file.
